Unusable Vehicles
Unusable vehicles are cars that the player can not drive at any point during The Simpsons: Hit & Run without using an "All cars" cheat. Some of them appear in several missions, while others are hidden in the game files. This article lists all unusable vehicles. The only way to access these cars is by using the All Cars cheat once the game has been entirely beaten. List of unusable vehicles 'Brick Car' The Brick Car, also named in phone booths as "redbrick," is an unorthodox shaped car that can only be used with cheat codes. It is a red cube with four cogs as wheels colored blue, green, yellow, and black. A gear can be seen inside accompanied by two pistons, both of which pump faster the faster the vehicle goes. The player can either replace all secret vehicles with the Brick Car, or they can use the "All Cars" cheat to access it via phone booths. 'cBone' The cBone is a Bonestorm II truck found in Level 1's sixth mission Bonestorm Storm. It is essentially a modified Duff Truck with a yellow paint job, Bonestorm II logos on the trailer, and boxes of the game in the trailer. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life Ford E-350. 'Cell Phone Cars' Cell Phone Cars are sedans that come in different colors, but all possess a cell phone antenna and emit a ringing noise. The cars bear a strong resemblance to the 1991 Lexus GS. They were all intended for Level 2's seventh mission Cell-Outs, but for unknown reasons, only Cell Phone Car A was fully implemented. 'Cube Van' The Cube Van a storage truck that is not seen in any mission, and thus is probably a prototype/test car. It is a light blue version of the Duff Truck that is loaded with unknown cubes in the back. Its trailer's exterior is blank, with the exception of graffiti on both sides - one of which is of a Rigellian. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life Ford E-350. 'Ice Cream Truck' The Ice Cream Truck is a very roughly designed car. It is painted light cyan with a very pixelated logo on the sides and back that reads "Phineas Q. Butterfat's 5600 Flavors Ice Cream Truck". Since the logo is printed on the back, there are no rear windows. A giant ice cream cone adorns the top of it, which looks like Marge Simpson. It isn't used in any missions, and due to its poor quality, is probably a test vehicle. The car bears a strong resemblance to a 'Milk Truck' The Milk Truck is a lavender colored van with a logo that reads "Genuine Ungulent Milk" with milk dripping off the words. The car is only seen in Level 6's bonus mission Milking the Pigs. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life Divco 206. 'Shelbyville Nonuplets Van' The Shelbyville Nonuplets Van is a sienna colored van with nine babies in the rear and is driven by a middle-aged woman. The car is only seen in Level 5's third mission Eight is Too Much. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life 1985 Chevrolet Astro. 'WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket' The WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket is a regular WWII Vehicle with some noticeable differences. The main focus is the rocket booster tied to the back, but also is adorned with barbed wire and caltrops in the front, contains what appears to be leather pads in the back, and the extra wheel has been placed underneath the rocket via being tucked inside the rear pickup space, while the windshield is slightly damaged along with being dented; the right side of the car is also covered with bullet holes.The aforementioned rocket increases the vehicle's maximum speed significantly, which can make it difficult to handle. It is used during the final mission of the game. The car bears a strong resemblance to the WWII era Willys MB. 'cPolice' The "cPolice", known in the phone booth as "Police Car," is the vehicle that chases the player during Hit & Run in Levels 1-6. It is very similar to the police car bought from Gil, but it is less detailed, has no antenna, and the cab can be walked through. It appears in Level 4's first mission For A Few Donuts More, but any other police cars Chief Wiggum drives are regular Police Cars. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life 1983 Ford LTD Crown Victoria. 'Ferrini - Black' The Ferrini - Black is a black alien probe that strongly resembles the Ferrini - Red, but with a closed roof. It is used by the aliens in several Level 7 missions. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life Ferrari 308 GTS/GTB. Gallery Brick Car.png|Brick Car / redbrick cBone.png|cBone Cell Phone Car.png|Cell Phone Car Cube Van.png|Cube Van Ice Cream Truck.png|Ice Cream Truck Milk Truck.png|Milk Truck Nonuplets Minivan.png|Nonuplets Minivan WWII Vehicle (Modified).png|WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket cPolice.png|cPolice Ferrini - Black.png|Ferrini - Black Category:Unusable Vehicles Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run